Chris Evans
Chris Evans (1981 - ) Film Deaths *''Sunshine'' (2007) [Mace]: Frozen to death after he gets his leg caught while repairing the ship's coolant system (his body is later seen when Cillian Murphy discovers him, then again when part of Icarus II burns up in the sun's orbit). (Thanks to ND, Scott, Chris, Mathew, Lizzie, Andrew and Tommy) *''Street Kings (2008)'' [Detective Paul Diskant]: Shot in the neck by Common; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Keanu Reeves. (Thanks to ND, Scott, Andrew, Mathew and Tommy) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)'' [Lucas Lee]: Explodes into a mass of coins and points (video game-style) when he crashes his skateboard after Michael Cera challenges him to skate down the rail of a long staircase; we only see the explosion in the distance as Michael and Kieran Culkin look on from above. (Played for comic effect) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Puncture (2011)'' [Michael Weiss]: Dies of a drug overdose after a long struggle with addiction. *''The Iceman (2012)'' [Robert 'Mr. Freezy' Pronge]: Shot three times in the chest and head by Michael Shannon while they're struggling over a gun on a park bench. *''Snowpiercer (2013)'' [Curtis Everett]: Killed in an explosion when he and Song Kang-ho use themselves as human shields to save Ko Ah-sung and Marcanthonee Reis from the blast. *''Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)'' [Steve Rodgers aka Captain America]: Killed (off screen) in a fight with the Chitauri aliens in a dream sequence Robert Downey Jr. has while under the influence of Elizabeth Olsen's control. (Evans survives the film in reality) Gallery Emmalevie-snowpiercer2.jpg|Chris Evans (along with the others) in Snowpiercer Notable Connections *Son of Lisa Evans. *Brother of Scott Evans. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1981 Births Category:Buddhist Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People of Italian descent Category:Actors of Italian descent Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Family Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Actors who died in Danny Boyle Movies Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Actors who died in Ariel Vromen Movies Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast members Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Winners Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Thor Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Ant-Man Cat Members Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:Biography Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Captain Marvel Cast Members Category:Roman Catholic Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Why/Whodunit Stars